A Collection
by NorwayInALittleHat
Summary: Just a collection of Witch and Hunter one-shots. Romance, friendship, humor, whatever happens. I will take ideas if you shoot me a message! Rated T just in case of language, gore, things of that sort.


**So this is the first of many one-shots of the Witch and the Hunter! **

**I'm getting back into L4D so, I just thought I'd get back into the swing of L4D fanfics! **

It was the sight through the scope that hesitated her. It was that sight that she couldn't simply tighten her finger around the trigger, as she had many times before, after she saw it. Her hands trembled as her index finger slowly straightened and slid away from the death-sentence that was the trigger. She released a slow steady breath as she squinted through the dimming light outside.

She sat in a church turned safe house. Having just killed an infected, who they had witnessed his transformation. They were forced to slaughter him in the safety of a church, she was a bit uneasy. She never really went to church, or at least not regularly, but the action unnerved her. Perhaps it was because they had taken refuge for a short time in this church that she noticed what she did. That she spared the two infected in front of her.

Louis and Francis dozed off behind her and Bill cleaned out the guns as she took watch through a busted stained-glass window. Her gaze traveled down the lengths of the streets until her scope landed on a particular infected of interest. A Witch rocked slowly back and forth as the day began to fade into night. Her pale hair shifting slightly in the light breeze, the blood died tips blending in with the darkness around her. Claws hardly stroked her tears away as the beads ran down her face in a constant trickle.

Zoey's first intention was to do nothing but end the horrific creature before she was forced to set foot outside the door. She knew what would happen once she pulled the trigger. The Witch would survive the shot. She would come faster than any bullet across the street, into the graveyard and then to the ladder. She would manage to climb this ladder and hoist herself up onto the platform, which the group was barricaded on. Then she would attempt to enter the room. Zoey would shoot her. She would die. The end.

This didn't happen though.

The first thought Zoey had was to see how close to a head shot she could manage when she saw the grimy hooded figure of the Hunter creep slowly towards the Witch.

Great, she could kill two birds with one stone.

When she focused once again through the scope this was when something peculiar struck her. As the Witch lowered herself to the ground the Hunter plopped down along side her. First, he was nearly twenty feet away from the Witch. His timid claws tapping against the ground patiently as the Witch began to lower herself down and a fresh round of sobs broke through the Witch's throat.

Zoey cocked her head to the side as the Hunter crept forward ever so slightly. He didn't seem as if he was about to leap at her, but more of a shy, uncomfortable sashay.

The Witch didn't seem to notice the Hunter as he inched closer once again.

He stumbled once and the Witch shot around growling, and yelping furiously. The noise, hardly audible from where Zoey was standing, wasn't loud enough to distract or gather the attention of Bill.

Zoey glanced over her should to assure the elderly man was still focused on his busy work. When she made sure she looked back over, all in the blink of an eye.

When she looked back the Hunter had frozen and the Witch began to inch closer to him, there was a strange sense of curiosity in her movements. When she was within three feet of the Hunter she simply reached out and with a quick flick slashed a claw lightly against his nose. He stumbled back with a yowl. She retreated and clung her knees to her chest as if she was afraid of the pain she had caused him.

The Hunter approached her once again this time slower and with more heed not to hit any bumps or ditches and trip once again.

Soon he was again right next to the Witch and he extended one clawed hand out to her. She seemed taken aback at first and hissed at the extended appendage.

They sat like that for nearly ten minutes before the Witch touched her claw gently against the ragged palm of the Hunter.

Sliding a calloused and beaten hand forward the Hunter placed the two's palms together and sat back with a slouch of approval. Zoey lowered her rifle. Bill raised his eyebrow at this but she shook her head. She simply couldn't.

**Tell me what you think of this one and go ahead and shoot me some ideas for other one-shots for the Hunter and the Witch!**


End file.
